robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Jones
"I had to kill 'Bob Morton' because he made a mistake. Now it's time to erase that mistake!" : - Ever said something you later regret? Character Overview Dick Jones is the Senior President of OCP in the first film. The Enforcement Droid series 209 was Jones's pet project. A ruthless silver-haired fox and opportunist, fiercely competitive and totally amoral, Jones will do anything to eliminate any competition with him and his project, even if it means murder. As muscle, and to carry out any extra jobs outside of the board room, Dick Jones has a violent and infamous ace up his sleeve in the form of crime boss Clarence Boddicker and his band of thugs. A Not So Temporary Set Back '' The first time Dick Jones appears is on Mediabreak, denying that OCP's mismanagement and restructuring of the Detroit Police Force is responsible for the recent casualties. Jones passed the complaints from officers off as unjustified: "if you can't stand the heat," he is quoted as saying, "you'd better get out of the kitchen." Jones is next seen giving a fantastic speech to the OCP board during ED-209's unveiling, setting out the objectives and previous triumphs of OCP, before unveiling the machine that will keep their assets safe. Unfortunately, the demonstration quickly goes horribly wrong: the machine guns down a colleague, tearing him to pieces with heavy weapons. This exposes Jones's uncaring, dismissive streak and he simply passes the incident off as a common or garden glitch, more concerned with his contract and status than the bloody corpse sprawled over the model of Delta City. The Old Man does not see things the same way, however, and harshly scolds him for the incident. In the momentary silence, Jones loses his momentum, and Bob Morton steps up to tell the Old Man about his RoboCop program. Despite Jones attempts to silence the young exec, he was himself silenced by the Old Man, and could only look on, smouldering angrily, as Morton took the cake from under his nose. And you just stepped over it buddy boy... The next time we catch up with Dick Jones, he is in the executive lounge, quite literally minding his own business, and quite out of sight in one of the stalls. Oblivious to his presence, the younger execs Bob Morton and Walker stride in, laughing, joking and severely belittling Dick Jones as they relieve themselves. Dick hears every riling detail, and is utterly disgusted, and angry beyond anyone's expectations. Calmly, he opens the door and reveals his presence, putting the fear of God into Walker, who is so shocked and fearful he zips himself up before he's even finished, ruining his suit and waddling out as fast as possible. Casually, Dick approaches Bob, who is playing it cool, washing his hands and acting as if nothing has happened. Dick lurks in his periphery, first congratulating him, then reminiscing to Bob about the time he was a cocky young exec, calling the Old Man funny names... Then the mood suddenly goes bad. Dick grabs him by the hair, spitting threats and spite, and Bob has to physically break his hold. Bob is flustered, anxious and breathing hard, and Dick half grins at this show of fear, before, totally regaining his calm demeanor, he tells him, with acute seriousness: "you'd better pray that that unholy monster of yours doesn't screw up." Dick then turns his back and strides out, a model of serenity, leaving Bob trembling by the sink. Unknown to anyone at this point, the depth and passion of Jones's vehemence has not even begun to reveal itself. I guess you're on your knees about now, begging for your life... "But life goes on, it's an old story, the fight for love and glory, huh Bob? It's helps if you think of it as a game. Every game has a winner... and a loser. I'm cashing you out, Bob." : - Dick Jones's gleeful, gloating goodbye message to Bob Morton. His next appearance is merely a recorded message, cementing his cold and utterly ruthless nature. He gets Clarence Boddicker to cripple him, then play the tortured man an epitaph of sorts... a final, last-laugh message of triumph and of Dick Jones's power over him. Even though he's not present, Dick knows Clarence will do the job well, and the knowledge of Bob's anguish and torture is visible in the grim pleasure on his face as the message plays out. I had to kill Bob Morton because he made a mistake. We next find Jones, working late in the OCP Tower, frantically on the phone to one of his more useful employees. Clarence has not only got himself arrested, he's also been pressed into mentioning Dick Jones's name. Jones is understandably unnerved: RoboCop's memory is admissible as evidence, and RoboCop is already on his way to arrest him. However, cool and calculating as always, Jones merely tells Clarence to keep his mouth shut and assures him the lawyers will take care of the rest. He then hangs up, straightens himself out, and waits for RoboCop to arrive, opening the door and greeting him personally, even agreeing to be put under arrest and taken down to the precinct. It is then that Jones's contribution to RoboCop's psychological profile - the insidious Directive 4 - rears its head for the first time, sending RoboCop into technological spasm, slowly disabling him. A sly grin spreading over his face, Jones perches on the corner of his desk, mere inches away from the floundering machine, and gloats to him about his built-in limitations, before opening a door and revealing the towering site of an ED-209, which he immediately sets upon the malfunctioning cyborg. Outgunned, outmatched and outmoded, Jones expects the fight to be over in seconds, and barks: "I had to kill Bob Morton because he made a mistake. Now it's time to erase that mistake!" The self-satisfied, certain smile drops from his face, however, after RoboCop manages to use the droid's heavy weaponry on itself, destroying an arm and allowing RoboCop the chance to escape. Picking up the phone, Jones calls Lieutenant Hedgecock and orders him and as many other cops he can find to his location. I guess we're gonna friends after all, Richard. Despite Directive 4 crippling him, ED-209 giving him one hell of pasting and Hedgecock and his SWAT team shooting him to bits, Dick Jones is amazed to learn that the cyborg is still functioning, and hiding out somewhere amongst the ruinous conurbation of Old Detroit, still carrying the evidence of Jones's deeds in his memory. A wonder in the board room and well at home on his own turf, Jones has no experience and no desire to track down and destroy the machine - but he knows a man that can. Clarence is summoned to his office next morning and ordered to find and destroy the machine. But Clarence, leaning in close and showing off his cut, scarred, bruised face, tells Jones to shove his offer: the machine is simply too dangerous to tangle with, and Clarence has other ways of making money. Jones, in typical fashion, merely eases himself into his comfortable sofa, and words the proposition in a different way: destroy RoboCop and be the soul man in charge of gambling and protection rackets, prostitution and drugs amongst the two million workers who are to construct the dream of Delta City. Back tracking towards the sofa at each enticing aspect of the deal, Clarence eventually relents, and agrees, but with a few conditions: some vehicles, his boys... but the foremost being some military grade firepower. Jones smirks as he relates to Clarence, "we practically ''are the military".'' Anybody tries to stop me, the old geezer gets it! Confident that the no-nonsense Boddicker and his capable followers, now equipped with anti-material weapons, will get the job done, Jones continues in his role as Senior President. A board meeting is due with the Old Man and Donald Johnson present as well as full contingent of OCP execs and Jones in on the front line, the superb orator delivering a blistering speech on the company's future, and the goals set out, and is just relating how the company is going to tackle those goals when the large double doors are flung open. Everyone spins round and gasps in shock, none more so than Jones as there, striding into the room and staring at him with terminal attention, is RoboCop, battered, bloodstained, holed and helmetless. Evidently Clarence has failed to kill him, but given it a seriously good go. The other execs losing their cool all around him, the Old Man, residing with unmatched calmness in his chair, asks the Officer what he wants, and Dick Jones begins to panic as RoboCop alleges Dick Jones is a murderer. Exhibiting the same matter-of-fact relaxdness, the Old Man asks for evidence. It is when the video of Dick Jones telling RoboCop that he killed Bob Morton is played over for the third time that Jones's world finally crumbles, and he becomes the thug he has been exposed as, grabbing the loaded pistol from the display case where it is still inexplicably kept, and grabbing the Old Man around the neck, blurting demands and threatening to kill his hostage. The Old Man does not like this at all and simply fires Jones, and elbows him in the stomach before slipping out of his grasp. Jones raises the pistol, but RoboCop fires first, burst after three-round burst catching him in and around his torso and the former Senior President staggers in the gunfire, inexorably stumbling to the massive board room windows. Another volley weakens the windows and a final one pitches Jones through it. In a storm of glass and blood and wailing a long, torturous scream, Jones plummets earthward towards the harsh concrete at the base of the tower, the grizzly thump of his body meeting the ground putting an abrupt end to his screaming... and to his scheming. Memorable Quotes "Mr. Kinney, would you come up here and give us a hand?" : - Jones to the unsuspecting Kinney. "I think you better do what he says mister Kinney." :- Jones to Kinney after the latter got ordered by ED-209 to drop his weapon. "I'm sure it's only a glitch. A temporary setback." : - Jones's view of Kinney's death. "Hello Buddy Boy! Dick Jones here. I guess you're on your knees about now, begging for your life. Pathetic. You don't feel so cocky now do you Bob?" : - Dick Jones very accurately estimating how Bob Morton is probably acting. "I'm cashing you out Bob." : - the last words Bob Morton hears. "He's a cyborg, you idiot! He recorded every word you said. His memory's admissible as evidence!" : - Jones to Clarence after the latter said that RoboCop tried to kill him. "This is absurd! That... ''thing... is a violent mechanical psychopath!"'' : - Jones trying to justify his innocence to the board. "I had to kill Bob Morton because he made a mistake, now it's time to erase that mistake!" : - Dick Jones to RoboCop as the latter is setting his ED-209 on him. Also what is played to the board immediately prior to Jones losing the plot. : "I had a guaranteed military sale with ED209! Renovation program! Spare parts for 25 years! Who cares if it worked or not! " "I want a chopper! Now! We will walk to the roof very calmly. I will board the chopper with my hostage. Anyone tries to stop me, the old geezer gets it!" : - Dick Jones crossing the line. Category:OCP Executives Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:RoboCop characters Category:Male characters Category:OCP Security Concepts